


I:O

by Liam93



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Prison World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liam93/pseuds/Liam93





	I:O

The environment seemed fragmented and slightly depressed to the creature, though, it couldn't see. This was like a supernatural add-on that it couldn't quite recognise. This experience was outlandish. There was something there? Why couldn't it re...remember? ...it knew all of these words, yet the thoughts and feelings that were materialising were almost exotic.

It was struggling to adapt to this, new...old, NEW!...Environment. It didn't matter, many of these underlying queries could be answered later. What really mattered was to understand where they were. These sensations that were being felt were giving the impression that it was able to navigate at least something and yet, nothing.

But, this anomaly was clearly perceiving some kind of illusion within its psyche. What were these senses?!

suddenly it felt dual lacerations that seemed to pierce open and close as if they never existed. 

Strange...

What was happening? Was this a new occurrence? It couldn't tell... its anatomy was behaving like this in response to the events that were currently taking place.

Its visual perception was something else that was right now, testing to navigate...however it was sure that a previous life was being recalled, flashes and shades of colours, places..locations.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on what had or hadn't happened...

feelings of sudden shock entered its system as something seemed to strike out as it laid there on the rugged terrain

Why wasn't this felt before? For now, the current verdict of the situation was connected or seemed to be connected to these sudden experiences.

Another strike and this is how the entity began to understand where it currently resided. It was laying in some kind of rough terrain, inhaling and felt a light pressure as it's upper torso resisted against the craggy bed.

Whatever this was that seemed to lash out at it and seemed to disappear in the same way as the openings had done earlier to the point they seemed non-existent. The lashing culprit began to both, in synchronisation, lash at it and slither up into the crevices of its physique.

A liquid based substance!?! No. Not quite as it seemed to latch onto it as it launched over it. The creature started experiencing something much more...much more than it was prepared for. It both heard and felt voices within its alien psyche. They were like...whispers...TERRIFYING...whispers.

These were the kind that one would experience as their mind played cruel tricks on them when they were isolated for a long period of time as this creature was at this moment.

It felt utter dread. It felt that it had to flee! Every instinct was run! Attack!

PANIC. It hated what it was experiencing. It would weep if it honestly knew how or what weeping was or meant. Did it know?!?

It was terrified than when it first discovered itself in this very predicament. Terror was surging through its entire structure.

It began to emerge. It tried to stand on its hind legs, stumbling and fell back as it lost its balance and plunged back into the depth of whatever it tried to escape from.

Writhing as it became frustrated in its efforts to escape from these somewhat foreign depths   
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There WILL be a more updated version to this as i felt like submitting it from Wattpad. But, yeah, im not finished with this chapter.


End file.
